1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper tray, and in particular to a paper tray that is easily locked and opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is generally deployed with a paper tray, usually formed with a primary feeding portion and a secondary feeding portion. In order to minimize printer dimensions, the primary and secondary feeding portions are combined. When the paper tray is removed from the printer, the secondary feeding portion can serve as a handle for the paper tray. When the paper tray is in the printer, the secondary feeding portion can open and support media sheets. Accordingly, when the secondary feeding portion serves as a handle, fixing force provided thereby must be sufficient to allow the paper tray to be easily removed. The paper tray accordingly has locking and opening mechanisms. Namely, when the paper tray is removed from the printer, the secondary feeding portion can serve as a stable handle by operation of the locking mechanism. When the paper tray is in the printer, the secondary feeding portion can open and support media sheets by operation of the opening mechanism.
The locking and opening mechanisms, however, create difficulty of manufacture for the paper tray, increasing the number of elements and manufacturing costs thereof.
Hence, there is a need for an improved paper tray that combines the locking and opening mechanisms, allowing the secondary feeding portion of the paper tray to be easily locked and opened.